yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anzu Mazaki (Toei)
| appears_in_anime = * ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (Toei) * Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie | ja_voice = }} Anzu Mazaki is the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime)|Toei Yu-Gi-Oh! anime]] version of the character Anzu Mazaki, known as Téa Gardner in most English media. Biography School arc Anzu entered the classroom while Katsuya Jonouchi had taken Yugi Mutou's Millennium Puzzle box and was teasing him. She managed to swipe back the box and called Jonouchi a bully. After Jonouchi and the others left, Anzu suggested that Yugi stick up for himself once in a while and asked him about the Millennium Puzzle. Anzu got a job at Burger World in order to save money to study dance in New York after she graduated. Having a part-time job was against school rules, so she tried to keep it a secret. However Yugi and Jonouchi noticed suspicious behavior on her part. Jonouchi suspected that she might be dating older men for pay. Miho Nosaka, fearing Jonouchi could be right, followed Anzu after school in the hopes of saving her. This resulted in Miho getting a job there too. Seeing both girls leave together the next day, Honda feared Miho was also dating for pay and followed them, resulting in him getting a job there too. Finally Yugi and Jonouchi follow the three of them after school the next day.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 002 Yugi and Jonouchi followed them to Burger World, where Anzu served them Burgers, but squirted a warning message onto the burgers, in ketchup, saying not to tell. They were alerted by a detective that there was an escaped convict in the restaurant. Knowing the convict has an injury on his right calf, Anzu spills a basket of toy cars, so she, Honda and Jonouchi can secretly checked the legs of the customers as they gathered the cars. After one man made a fuss over being searched they alerted all customers of the convict, but none of them were willing to co-operate. After hearing the convict is allergic to eggs, Anzu lied out load that they should have no problem as the burger buns have traces of egg in them. This caused one man to panic, exposing him. That man, Tetsuo Sasaki, tried to escape but exposed another convict, who had been framing him in the process. After being exposed the other convict, Jiro the Jorogumo, took Anzu hostage and blindfolded her. While she was blindfolded, Yugi was ordered by the convict to serve him a drink and a cigarette. Dark Yugi took control and played a Shadow Game with the convict. To Anzu, his voice sounded like Yugi's, but he was much too confident and dangerous to be Yugi. Dark Yugi defeated the convict and saves Anzu. Not knowing who her rescuer was, Anzu developed a crush on him and wanted to find out his identity. The self-proclaimed psychic Kokurano tried to seduce Anzu, by reading her future telling her how she would meet a wonderful man, who will reveal himself to her and she will swoon before him in love. Anzu hoped this would be the man who saved her at Burger World. Kokurano tried to make himself the man from the prediction and caused Anzu to swoon, by knocking her out with a bottle of chloroform. Dark Yugi learned how Kokurano was making his predictions come true and rushed to Anzu's rescue. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeated him in a Shadow Game. Anzu had a brief moment of consciousness, in which she got a glimpse of her rescuer's hand, spotting a cut. Afterwards she spotted the same cut on Yugi's hand.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 013 Anzu deduced that if Yugi is the man, who saved her, he must act differently while she is in danger, so she went to an amusement park with Yugi, where she faked putting herself in danger. She pretended to be drowning, but other people came to help her, while Yugi himself started drowning. While she did not know there was a bomber in the park, she got into a Ferris wheel. The bomber, also in the Ferris wheel, had planted bombs in it. Dark Yugi emerged and plays a game with the bomber, to save Anzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 014 Anzu's fashion idol, Aileen Rao, who was hired by Seto Kaiba as one of his Game Masters, invited Anzu and Yugi to her condominium. She challenged Yugi to a game of Rijinhai, with Anzu's life on the line, as she threatens to kill her with a tiger. Dark Yugi defeats Aileen, saving Anzu.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 017 Death-T ''Monster World'' Miho Nosaka was the first to be sealed in her figurine during a game of Monster World, while Anzu was the second to last one sealed. At the end Anzu checked on Miho to see if she is okay. ''Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie'' Anzu worked in the Duel Monsters Center. She reacted in the same manner as she did at Burger World, when her Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Miho found her working there. She served her friends with an intimidated look on her face. She recognized Shougo Aoyama as a regular at the center and wondered if he would start to Duel, now that he had the powerful card, "Red-Eyes B. Dragon". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (Toei anime) characters